the internet chatroom
by beyond birthday 667
Summary: izaya and shizuo are in an internet chatroom texting back and forth very funny
1. Chapter 1

**dear shizu-chan,**

**i found you hahaha**

**i didn't know you used the internet**

**or even knew how to for that matter **

**love **

**izaya**

* * *

_dear flea _

_fuck off_

_what are you some stalker?_

_and why wouldn't i use the internet?_

_hate you_

_shizuo_

_p.s. my name is shizuo get it right damn it!_

* * *

**dear shizu-chan**

**so rude~**

**no im not a stalker i just...happened to stumble across you**

**and i didn't think you would have the patience t be able to use it and not break it out of anger**

**love **

**izaya**

* * *

_dear flea _

_suuuure _

_i got a computer from my brother so i try not t destroy it_

_and quite saying love its so gay_

_and i thought i told you to quite saying shizu-chan_

_hate you_

_shizuo_

* * *

**dear shizuo**

**haven't you ever heard of coincidences?**

**im not gay...unless**

**and no you didn't you said that your name was shizuo which i am aware of just chose not to use**

**i have to go now i have some unfinished business to attend to, fare well for now**

**love**

**izaya**


	2. Chapter 2

**dear shizu-chan**

**im back miss me?**

**im sure you did**

**hows it been going since i've been gone?**

**love**

**izaya**

* * *

_dear flea _

_why in hell would i miss YOU_

_why do u care _

_quite being gay _

_hate you _

_shizuo_

* * *

**dear shizu-chan**

**aww you hurt my feelings**

**and i so care **

**im NOT being gay**

**love **

**izaya**

* * *

_dear flea_

_good i hope i did but knowing you your lying _

_but WHY do you care is my question_

_and your always being gay _

_hate you _

_shizuo_

* * *

**dear shizu-chan**

**aww you know me so well~**

**i don't have to answer that question if i dont want to**

**and im NEVER gay **

**can you prove that im gay?**

**love **

**izaya**

* * *

_dear flea_

_shut up_

_why not?_

_your always gay_

_and the only prof i need is your last coment 'can you prove im gay'_

_i mean come on that so sounds gay just think about it_

_hate you_

_shizuo_

* * *

**dear shizu-chan**

**dont wanna **

**like i said im never gay**

**and for your information i didn't think about it that way**

**you know you sound like an old perv**

**love **

**izaya**

* * *

_dear flea_

_you annoy me_

_fuck off _

_im not old or a perv_

_hate you_

_shizuo_

* * *

**dear shizu-chan**

**i try to**

**whos gay now?**

**i'll admit your not old but your are a perv**

**love**

**izaya**

* * *

_dear flea_

_i know you do_

_damn you to hell_

_how am i the perv_

_i got to go need sleep for my job_

_hate you _

_shizuo_

* * *

**dear shizu-chan**

**night`~night **

**love **

**izaya**


	3. dreams

**dear shizu-chan**

**good morning did you have dreams about me?**

**i know i had dreams about you**

**wanna know about my dream **

**i think you'll like it its so funny**

**love **

**izaya**

* * *

_dear flea_

_do you really have to bother me in the mornings to flea_

_yea i had a dream about you _

_i KILLED you in my dream_

_im afraid to know what was in your twisted dream_

_with hate _

_shizuo_

* * *

**dear shizu-chan**

**yes,yes i do **

**aww your so mean to me~**

**well i'll tell you anyways,you see in my dream you were my maid and you had to do what ever i you wore a maid .it was so fun to have the monster of ikebukuro at my every whim. hahaha and,and get this...you wore a thong hahahahahahh**

**love **

**izaya**

* * *

_dear flea_

_wtf! what the hell is wrong with you _

_fucking perv and if i did wear a thong then how in the hell did you know?_

_what do you have some fasination with me or something?_

_with hate_

_shizuo_

* * *

**dear shizu-chan**

** i can't help what i dream**

**im not a perv and to answer your question when i dropped a pen(on purpose i believe) you bent down and walla a thong (hahahah)**

**no i don't have a fasination with you **

**love**

**izaya**

* * *

_dear flea_

_...ummm this has totally gotten akward so bye i have to go to work_

_totally hate you_

_shizuo_

* * *

**dear shizu-chan**

**that was the point hahhaha see ya**

**love**

**izaya**


	4. shinra

**dear shizu-chan**

**hey did you hear shinra and celty are getting married**

**btw i know you didn't hear**

**im just that awsome**

**love **

**izaya**

* * *

_dear flea _

_what they are_

_no i didn't know _

_how the hell did you know that i didn't know_

_and why would they tell you first anyway_

_and you SUCK_

_with hate_

_shizuo_

* * *

**dear shizu-chan**

**yea why would i say they are if they're not?**

**stupid protozoan i never said they told me i know because im an informant **

**and shinra's my friend so what if he told me before you hmmm?**

**and i don't suck, bet thats a disappointment to you **

**love **

**izaya**

* * *

_dear flea_

_shut up asshole_

_i just assumed that they told you _

_i guess you really are a stalker after all no wonder you don't have many friends _

_shinra's my friends to so he would tell me first _

_and why would i care what you do in bed with other guys?that between you and them_

_with hate _

_shizuo_

* * *

**dear shizu-chan**

**not ganna**

**thats why your stupid**

**im not a stalker and i have many friends**

**shinra would tell me first **

**and i don't do anything in bed with guys for your information**

**love **

**izaya**

* * *

_dear flea_

_i know unfortionally _

_oh yea them name some if you have any louse_

_no shinra would tell me first if you don't believe me then lets have him join and ask him ourselves_

_are you sure because your sooooo gay _

_with hate_

_shizuo_

* * *

**dear shizu-chan**

**haha **

**shut up i don't have to tell you anything :P**

**fine then have him join and lets ask**

**and for the 100th time im not gay**

**love **

**izaya**

* * *

dear shizuo and izaya

well im here what is it you wanted to ask me?

* * *

**dear shinra**

**well i know that you are getting married to celty**

**and we wanna know who you would tell first**

**your friend **

**izaya**

* * *

dear shizuo and izaya

ummm well i guess i would tell shizuo first 

if thats all i'll be going now my beloved celty is home :)

* * *

**user shinra has logged**** off**

* * *

_dear flea_

_ha i told you_

_how does_ **it**_ feel to know im the first one he would tell_

_with hate_

_shizuo_

* * *

**dear shizu-chan**

**i...i have to go**

**love **

**izaya**

* * *

**hey its me the author**

**aww poor izaya hey if your woundering he logged off then cried i a corner**

**izaya-hey bailee you said you wouldn't tell anybody about that**

**shizuo-really haha your such a baby flea oh waaa shinra ****doesn't love me boohoo**

**bailee-shizuo be nice you cried just the other day!**

**izaya-*looks at bailee*really?**

**shizuo-*blushes*ahh bailee you promised not to tell**

**bailee-well maybe next time you'll be nice **

**see ya :P**


End file.
